


Small Drabbles

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy birthday yachi, I Lowkey love all the first years of Karasuno shipped together, ITS THE CUTEST THING EVER TRUST ME, IVE READ A FEW FANFICS AND I DIED FROM IT, KMS i just don't feel like making a full on fanfic for a while, M/M, More tags to be added, Most of these will be based of pictures whoops, Multi, OT3 and OT5 s and just OT everything, i love aus, just small drabbles for when I'm bored, maybe some aus, more characters too be added, my plots suck ass >:(, school is starting so it won't be updated frequently, these will have ships and stuff when I figure out who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bunch of drabbles I make when I'm bored,, pretty much tons of ships,, and aus,, and plots??¿ not really plot?? Since school is back I can't update often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BokuAka - New Years Kiss!

It was New Years Eve. It was around 7 p.m. and Akaashi had promised that he would go with Bokuto to a party that Kuroo had been holding. Knowing Bokuto, Akaashi just agreed or it would be a pain with Bokuto continuously texting him all day. Akaashi was with Bokuto walking up to the door of Kuroos home. Bokuto had been grinning the whole time they were driving, Akaashi knew he was up to something.

"Bokuto-san, what are you thinking about." Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

"Huh?! What makes you think I'm thinking about something?!!" Bokuto yelled as he knocked on the door.

"I can see it in your eyes, and you've been grinning this very michevious grin since I said I'd come with you." 

"Well, that's cause you don't come to parties with me ofte--" He was cut off by Akaashi.

"That's a lie. Whenever you ask I say yes because I know you get sad when rejected." Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokutos grin grew even wider as he slung an arm over Akaashis shoulders. "You know me so well Akaashi!!" 

Just on qué, Kuroo opened the door, yelling out. "Bro!!" 

Bokuto gasped, and moved his arm from Akaashis shoulders to up in the air yelling out also, "KurBRO!!" 

"BROkuto!" 

They laughed in unison. As they walked in, Akaashi smelled the distinct smell of alcohol. 

"Kuroo-San where did you get alcohol??" 

"Oh I don't know. Some other person brung it in! Doesn't mean I wont drink any!" He smiled and walked over to the beers grabbing three. One for him, Bokuto and Akaashi.

Kuroo through one to Bokuto who caught it. Kuroo walked back and handed one to Akaashi who hesitantly took it. He has never had any of this stuff, and he sure as hell didn't want to admit that. He seemed like a truthful person and all, but this was a matter of pride, and he had some pride in him, no doubt. 

Bokuto opened his taking a swing and drinking it. Akaashi slowly opened his, and took a sip of it, about to cringe but remembering his pride and took another sip. Akaashi started to feel tipsy, and he realized he was a light weight. If Kuroo made him drink more he'd be drunk. Which Kuroo wouldn't do that, but drunk Akaashi wouldn't mind the offer of a drink from anyone. 

The beer had started to taste better, and he took bigger sips each time. Then he looked up and Bokuto and Kuroo were gone. They were up on a table singing some pop song? He laughed, they both danced  _horribly_ while drunk. He finished his can and wanted more.

He blinked. 

What? He was way more tipsy then he was before. What did he do? What just happened? Why is he by a ping pong table now? What the  _fuck_ just happened? This is probably an effect the drink is having on him. He shouldn't have had any of that. Did he drink more? Wait what? People were cheering around him? He looked back infront of him. Oh my god. He was in a game of beer pong, and he was.. Winning? What? Whatever he'll just go with the flow. 

After a while of playing he won three games against different people. Everyone around him starting calling him, "King of Beer-pong, Angel eyes!" He didn't mind, it added even more to his drunk ego. People were passing him drinks also, and he drank them continuously. He excused himself from the ping pong table because he didn't want to drink anymore. Some peoples had booed since they wanted him to beat more people. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, drinking it. He didn't want to have a hangover on the first day of the year that would be bad. He looked at the time and almost spit out his water. It was already 10?! Oh god, where did Bokuto go? Did he lose him? Oh no he lost him. Wait he was with Kuroo he was fine! His eyes widened.  _SHIT HES WITH KUROO._ Akaashi searched for them both, not wanting them to both get hurt doing some stupid drunk shit. He then found them in a circle, everyone was playing truth or dare. 

"Akaashi!!! Come!! Play with us!!" Bokuto smiled, his face tainted pink from the drinks he's been drinking. Akaashi sighed in relief and sat down by them both. 

Someone pointed at Akaashi asking truth or dare. He chose dare. 

"I dare you to, dance to the sexiest song you know!" 

Akaashi thought for a moment. He had one, he heard his sister dancing to it. It shouldn't be that hard right? Even though it was more for women he didn't mind breaking a few gender roles. He got up and asked one girl for her heels so he could wear them. Surprisingly she has agreeded and gave them to him. He slid them on. He knew how to dance and walk in heels (he fully blames his sister, and his 8-Year old self). He went over to the speakers and picked the song. Muse by OCAD. 

He started to dance. Swaying his hips to the beat of the music. He made positions for each word the girl sang in the music. On the get down on the floor part he pulled Bokutos shoulders down to the folder which made Bokuto get on the floor. He continued to dance swaying hips. 

At the upper hand part he put his fingers on Bokutos chin lifting it up as if he was gonna kiss him but then he got up and pressed the heel down to his chest, it was not touching his chest though. He then turned around and got up onto a table putting his hands behind his head grinding slightly in the air, and swaying more. He then turned around dropping down low and lifting back up, turning around and swaying again. The song soon faded away. He got down from the table taking the heels off and giving them back to the girl, who complimented him on his dancing skills. 

He walked back over to the circle and Bokutos eyes were wider than ever, he was also drooling slightly.

kuroo yelled, "Holy sHIT AKAASHI." 

Akaashi had started to blush. He checked the time once again, it was 11:58?! FUCK.

He took a deep breath and smiled. He thinks he'll start the year off great. He blinked again. If was 10 seconds till 12 am. Oh shit. He looked to his side and Bokuto was staring at him happily. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, and write when people screamed out, "ONE!!", Bokuto grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him deeply, full of love, and passion as if he had been holding in years of love and lust in one kiss. Akaashis eyes widened, fireworks were going off in his head and also in the air. Akaashi slowly closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, pushing Bokuto back. They broke the kiss and Akaashi fell onto him, falling a sleep from all the alcohol. Bokuto smiled and hugged him, getting up and carrying him. 

"We're gonna go KurBro, Akaashi got a little too much in his system." Bokuto laughed and Kuroo nodded. 

Bokuto put Akaashi into the car, he was able to drive because he didn't drink much. He made sure not to so he would remember to kiss Akaashi at 12 am. They drived to Bokutos house, Akaashi was lightly snoring.

* * *

 

Akaashi woke up slowly, his eyes opening to the light that was flowing through the open curtains, he groaned. He had a huge headache, pounding his head, it hurt so bad. He turned over from the light and his eyes shot open to the sight of Bokuto staring at him.

"Good Morning!!" Bokuto smiled, as bright as the light outside. 

Akaashi replied with a groan face planting into the pillow. He sniffed, it spelt like Bokuto. He sighed happily, then remembering his headache which made it worse. 

"Oh yeah your hungover. You gotta take some medicine and some water. You drank a ton last night. And danced really sexily. And kissed me." Bokuto got up to get the medicine and water.

"Wait.. WHAT." Akaashi flipped over, eyes wide. 

"Your hungover??" 

"NO THE LAST THING YOU SAID." 

"You kissed me?" 

"I DID?!" 

Bokuto nodded smiling. "Aw Akaashi.~ Are you embarrassed.~" 

Akaashi covered his forehead with his hands and groaned. Bokuto came over putting the medicine and water on the bedside table. Bokuto got up on top of Akaashi putting his hands on top of his hands, leaning his head in between Akaashis arms, kissing him lightly. Akaashis face turned red.  Bokuto laughed and got back up, handing the pill and water to him, smiling.

"I'll be making breakfast! We're gonna have eggs and some ham!" Bokuto walked out the room leaving Akaashi confused. 


	2. MatsuHana/Surprise!/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey MATSUHANA because cute

Hanamaki was getting changed out of his school uniform. Getting into a Seijoh blue shirt and the pants with a Seijoh blue stripe on the sides. Right when he was closing his locker, Matsukawa lifted him up. Hanamaki almost screamed, he didn't expect it. He was over Mattsun's shoulder , struggling.

"Mattsun, put me down." Makki kicked his legs back and forth. Matsukawa walked out the gym saying nothing.

"Caterpillar eyebrows what are you doing stop we need to go to practice." Hanamaki continued struggling and then gave up and relaxed.

"So, are you gonna talk anytime you meme lover?" Makki pouted when Mattsun didn't reply.

"Mattsun! Come on say something! You are technically kidnapping me right now!" He huffed.

"BABE PUT ME DOWN." Now they weren't dating yet, it's just what the did with eachother, call eachother babe, hubby, honey, sweetie, hoe. Anything really. 

Matsukawa just continued walking, it was the direction of Hanamakis favorite bakery. Why were they going there?

"Hoe what are we doing. Tell me come on. Could you please at least say hi?" Matsukawa still didn't respond and Makki was getting pissed. 

"Tell me what's going on already!! It's not my birthday what are you doing!!" 

Just as he said that, Mattsun put him down, infront of his favorite cafe. 

"Wait here until you hear someone say come in okay?" Matsukawa quickly said before he ran into the store. 

"What the hell, Mattsun you better have a good explanation for this!!" Hanamaki yelled. There was nothing important going on today right? Any events coming up? Hanamaki couldn't think of any. He scratched the back of is neck and then he heard a familiar voice tell him to come in. So he cautiously walked in. 

Just as he did, lights of different colors turned on, and the whole volleyball team popped up and yelled "surprise!". It wasn't his birthday though? Just as he looked in front of him, there Mattsun was, holding a plate of creampuffs and a small sign that said, "You can have all these creampuffs if you go to prom with me." Hanamaki snorted. That's what he forgot, prom was coming up.

"You dork." Hanamaki walked up and was about to take a creampuff before Matsukawa moved it away.

"No no no. You hadn't said yes to going to prom with me." He grinned.

"Fine. Yes ill go. Now give me those creampuffs!" Hanamaki lunged at them and Matsukawa moved them over his head.

"Mmm.. No. Give me a kiss, and  _then_ you can have them." That sly-caterpillar-eyebrows-guy. Hanamaki huffed, 

"Can I not just have the creampuffs please. You are making me suffer. You don't want to see me die and suffer do you?" Hanamaki reached for the plate and grabbed it, taking the creampuffs and beginning to eat them.

"okay okay you win." Matsukawa laughed.

"Also again you're a huge dork." Hanamaki said with a mouth food.

"Makki! It's bad and mannerless to eat with your mouth open, and talk!" Oikawa yelled out.

"Shut up! This is my day I can do what I want!" He stuck out his tongue. 

"Makki. Are you Wi-Fi cause I feel a connection."

"Mattsun No stop. Don't do it." 

"My doctor said I need Vitamin U." 

"MATTSUN STOP." 

Mattsun took something out his back pocket. "Good thing I have my library card, because I'm checking you out." 

"MATTSUN NO."

Matsukawa leaned down and whispered into Hanamakis ear, "You're like my pinky toe, cute and small, and I'm most likely gonna bang you against a coffee table." 

Hanamakis face went red. "MATTSUN GOD DAMN IT STop." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty Fics made at 12 am I just wanted some of these nerds pretty ooc but,, I needed to add pick up lines sorry whoops.


	3. When someone called Yachi ugly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much someone called Yachi ugly and the rest of the first years have a HUGE problem with this. So they pretty much wanna fight who ever the fuck called this Smol precious cinnamon bun ugly. And they shower her with love because !! She needs the confidence boost! I honestly just ship all the first years together so

There Yachi was. She was cornered as these boys started spitting out rude things to her. She never did anything to them though, she was quiet, and reserved, and she didn't like making people angry. So she was confused why these guys had started yelling at her. At first she was ignoring them, so shook and frightened. She then started to listen to the words they were saying.

"You're so ugly!" The boy with black hair and some brown high lights said.

"You're boobs are so small! You'll never get a boyfriend!" The tall boy with light brown hair said.

"Who would even want to look at you?! Oh wait, they can't since your so short!" The more muscly boy had said.

"You should go buy some makeup! Cover up all the disgustingness!" The black haired boy said.

"Yeah!" The other two boys said in unison. 

Yachi started to tear up, and the boys started to laugh. They began to walk away and she ran to the bathroom. She started crying, and washing her face. It was the end of school and she needed to get to practice. As she walked out sniffling, she made it to the gym. As she got there and held a small clipboard the first-years approached her.

"Hey Yachi-san!" Hinata popped up smiling. 

Yachi flinched at his voice, she didn't want to be yelled at again like earlier. She sniffles and looked up.

"H-Hello.." 

Kageyamas eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yachi, are you okay? What's wrong?" He might not seem like a person to care but once you get to know him he genuinely does. 

Yachi gulped, "O-Oh! N-nothing!" She weakly smiled.

Yamaguchi came up behind Hinata. "It looks like you were crying.. Your eyes are sorta red." 

"She obviously was. Her eyes are red, she's sniffling, and she's stuttering. Remember you guys, she got comfortable with us so she shouldn't be stuttering." Tsukishima said, towering over the rest of them. 

Yachis eyes widened. She bit her lip, not wanting to cry again. 

"Yachi-San.. What's wrong?" Hinata looked closely at Yachi.

"D-Do you guys think.. I'm.. I'm.. Ugly..?" Yachi began to tear up.

"Huh? Of course not! You're very pretty!" Hinata smiled, but realized Yachi was tearing up.

"No. You are cute." Kageyama said quickly.

"No you aren't!" Yamaguchi looked at Yachi with concerning eyes.

"Nope. Who said you were?" Tsukishima said staring down at Yachi.

"W-Well.. These.. These boys.. Earlier after school ended.. They cornered me and.. And said I was ugly.. And my boobs were to s-small.. And that I should just wear makeup.. They.. Said.. I-i.. Couldn't be able to get a date ever.." Yachi started to cry. 

Tsukishima never got into stuff like this, but he cared about her. "Who the  _fuck_ said that to you?" 

Yamaguchis eyes widened at Yachi crying, and Hinata went to hug her. 

Kageyama thought for a moment and looked at Tsukishima, on some things they could agree about, and they were gonna agree on this. "What did they look like? Do you want us to go knock some sense into them? We'll fight them for you." 

"Agreed" Tsukishima said roughly.

Yachi sniffles. "Y-you can't fight them.. Y-you'd get suspended.." 

Tsukishima and Kageyama let out a gruff "Fine". 

Hinata came up with an idea, "How about we just cheer her up and tell her how pretty she is!" 

"Yeah we won't get suspended then." Yamaguchi smiled. 

"Huh?" Yachi looked up at everyone. 

"Yachi-san is sooo!! Pretty!!" Hinata said, hugging Yachi tighter. 

"Yeah she is very beautiful and unique." Tsukishima ruffled her hair a bit. 

"When I first saw Yachi I thought she was super cute!!" Yamaguchi smiled one of those bright ones.

"Yachi is very pretty, and whoever said she was ugly can honestly go die."

Yachi laughed a little at Kageyamas comment. 

"See Yachi-San! Even Kageyama cares! And he doesn't care about me when I get hit with a volleyball!!" Hinata exclaims.

"that's because most the time it's because you aren't paying attention and you are being a dumbass."

Yachi started to laugh even harder and smiled.

They all smiled at her as they grouped up without her to talk about something. It took a while to cheer Yachi up, and so practice is pretty much almost over. As they came back they all walked past her, leaving her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed a dark crimson red when they had all left for the locker room. She guessed the guys were wrong, people do think she's pretty, and beautiful, and so on and so on. She smiled to herself, she will like these two more years with them. 


	4. Internet Friends / KuroAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Akaashi & KUROO are internet friends
> 
> LMAO THIS IS BASED OF A REAL CONVO I HAD WITH MY INTERNET FRIEND (indirect shoutout to @sports.homos on ig) except I didn't send her a picture whoops

Kuroo and Akaashi have been internet friends with eachother for a while. They were like connected spiritually now. They met on Instagram. 

When Akaashi had around 5k and Kuroo had 1k. Now Akaashi has over 250k and Kuroo has over 50k. Akaashis ACC is based on him. He is a beauty helped (???) / insta model. Many people DM him everyday but he ignores all of them, except bussiness ones. Though there's an exception to Kuroo. They've been friends for a year and seriously need to meet up sometime since they both live in Japan so why not.

Kuroos acc is based on gym tips, and hin working out time to time. People DMED him to but he ignored them, except the business ones like Akaashi. He made an exception to Akaashi though, he fell in love with him by accident.

After a long day of work for Akaashi went home. As he stepped into the shower after a while of letting it heat. Cold icy water hit him. Now had brung his phone into the shower with him, because he does have enough money to pay for it if it breaks, plus he was talking to Kuroo he wasn't gonna ignore him, that'd be crazy. So quickly Akaashi texts Kuroo.

HOLy SHIT MY WATER IN THE   
SHOWER IS FUKCINB   
FREEZING OH MY GOD

PFFT HAHA guess your water  
heater broke HAHA RIP AKAASHI  
KEIJI. HAHAHA 

KUROO THIS ISNHY FUNNY   
OH MHG GOD IS SO COLD   
 FFCUCK

FIRST OF ALL I don't believe you  
SECOND OF ALL why are you  
in the shower with you phone

Because I like talking to you   
ALSO WHAT DO YOU NEED  
PROOF ??

yes ,,, 

wow okay first of all fuck  
you

I gladly accept that

oH MY GOD KUROO STOP WHATEVER JUST LET ME SEND THE PHOTO IN PIECE FFS 

OKAY MCFEISTY 

[Akaashi sends a photo of him, all wet from the shower water, the picture shows nothing below the chest and all that's  showing is his abs and face]

AKAASHI MARRY ME HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHEN I MEET YOU ILL GET AN ENGAGEMENT RING OKAY GOG KT WE ARE GKNNA GET MARRIE D AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREn 

 

~~they ended up meeting up a few days later and Kuroo has never hugged someone for so long,, and Kuroo likes going out on limbs and actually kissed akaashi #shocker~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SUPER RUSHED AND SHORT DRABBLE NO REGRETS


	5. Happy Birthday Yachi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE LESBIANS FT THE WHOLE TEAM OKAY CAUSE ITS YACHIS BIRTHDAY YaY

     It was Yachi's birthday today. None of her friends had said happy birthday to her... What if they hated her?! Yachis thoughts were going crazy today. Some of her classmates said happy birthday, but everyone from the volleyball team was avoiding her. She didn't even want to go to practice today, cause what if they all ran away from her? Even her own girlfriend had been avoiding her. What if Kiyoko wanted to break it off? Yachi started to panick. She didn't want that to happen, oh god. 

She sighed as she left to go to practice. She knew she would have to, so she might as well. She peeked her head into the gym. The door was open but the lights were off? And no one was inside? That was weird. Maybe they haven't gotten her yet? She slowly crept into the dark gym. When no lights were on it was pitch black. Wait why was it pitch black? Yachi looked up to where the windows are. What the heck? The windows were covered up. That was weird. As she got a bit deeper into the gym, the door was slammed shut. Yachi shrieked, jumping and looking back to where the door is. Then the lights turned on, blinding her. She opened her eyes slowly to the whole volleyball team, yelling "happy birthday Yach!", Hinata and Kageyama up at the top, opening a sign that said 'happy birthday Hitoka!'.

She looked around, her girlfriend was there holding a cake. She started to smile, beaming. 

"I thought you guys all hated me!" She looked up at Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata giving her a thumbs up, smiling.

Kiyoko handed the cake to Daichi, and Yachi got a bit confused. Kiyoko walked over to Yachi hugging her.

"We would never hate you, Hitoka." She smiled. Yachi started to blush. No one on the team had known they were dating yet, and it'd be pretty embarrassing if- Her thoughts were cut off when a pair of soft lips hit hers.

Kiyoko was kissing her?! Infront of everybody?! Yachis face went a dark red, she pretty much blew a fuse. In the background people were saying things.

Daichi was plain shocked, "I didn't expect that." 

Suga was smiling, "How did you not expect that! It was so obvious!" 

Asahi was worried for Yachis health, "Guys.. Is she alive?"

Tanaka and Nishinoyas eyes were wide, they were both screaming.

Ennoshita hit Tanaka and Noya on the head to shut them up.

Yamaguchi just smiled.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, at Hinata and Kageyama.

Hinata yelled, "WOAH UNEXPECTED TWIST." 

Kageyama was trying to hit Hinata saying, "SHUT UP DUMBASS" 

After Kiyoko had detached their lips, she grinned down at Yachi who is limp in her arms. She spoke up, "We've been dating for the past 4 months." Kiyoko said calmly. 

Yachi was on the tip of being broken, she was just a blushing mess. Sooner or later, she calmed down and everyone just clapped. 

They started to have the cake. Yachi walked by Hinata and Kageyama, they were eating cake and so was she.

Today was her birthday, so why not have a little fun? She took a piece of her cake, and flicked it at Hinata to get his attention. Then she whispered in his ear,"you should throw a little bit of your cake at Kageyama.." Hinatas eyes lit up. 

"That's a great idea, Yachi-san!" Hinata grabbed a piece of his cake and slapped Kageyama across the face with it. Kageyamas face looked up from his cake, staring at Hinata with deaths eyes.

Hinata laughed and dashed off, Kageyama trailing behind him, yelling "GET OVER HERE DUMBASS!!" 

Kiyoko walked over to Yachi. 

"What did you do?" Kiyoko asked.

"Hm.. I only told him to.. Throw a bit of cake on Kageyama" She shrugged giggling a little. Kiyoko just smiled. Yachi turned around, a bit of cake on her finger, and put it on Kiyokos lips. She then kissed Kiyoko, smiling.

Today was by far one of the best birthdays she has had.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some requests I MIGHT do them it's not a full gurantee!!


End file.
